


Street Dog

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Dean, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Torture, Creepy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes innocence can be used as a facade.</p><p>(Dean is an abusive asshole in this one so if you don't like that idea you shouldn't read this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left Unprotected

Eddie yawned he wanted to go home and take a nap. He wasn’t wrestling anymore but he still had a lot of stuff to get done on a daily basis.

He was currently at the FCW training facility, the place WWE took young talent that were coming in from the indies or just rookies with not much experience to prepare themselves to be on the main roster. Eddie did plenty of things for the company, his body couldn’t resist the same things it use to but he could still help around. He did commentary a shot for a while and helped out look for talent the company would interested in, but out of everything, he enjoyed this the most. He liked helping the young wrestler. He loved the idea and immediately took the offer when Vince told him he could have the job along with Chris.

Eddie stretched letting out another yawn. Liking it didn’t mean he never got tired of it though.

Half of the young wrestlers and coaches had left. The building was going to close in about an hour. He would’ve left hours ago but Dean and Seth had insisted on him staying for a bit longer so he could explain a few things about selling moves. He complied, forcing Chris to stay along with him. Eddie always gave Chris a lift so the Canadian had to stay whether he liked it or not.

A short explanation somehow turned into a match between the two young men. Eddie and Chris stayed and watched, making sure the two didn’t get injured.

Neither of the two were paying much attention though, they already knew the two men in the ring had the talent so they just got distracted. They were having normal conversation. That is until Chris decided to bring up the same old topic that he’d been shoving down the Latino’s throat for months now.

“Chris, you’re being annoying again.” Eddie glared at the man standing next to him as they watched the two young wrestlers go at it in the ring.

The Canadian rolled his eyes.”Look I’m just worried you’re too lonely.” Chris spoke. “I mean how long has it been since you’ve been in a relationship with someone?” the man asked even though he already knew the answer.

“I’m fine this way.” Eddie mumbled. He wasn’t interested in being with anyone romantically. He already learned his lesson years ago; he only brought hurt to the people that got close to him.

Eddie bowed his head down and looked at his shoes.”You’re not one to talk, holmes”

Chris furrowed his brow at the comment.”What do you mean?” he asked.

Eddie rolled his eyes.”It’s no secret you’re getting a divorce.” He’d known Chris and Nancy weren’t in a happy or healthy relationship for months, the signs were too obvious. He remembered the time Chris had called him after having a heated argument with Nancy. He went over and the house was wrecked. Chris had apparently let his anger get the best of him. The man was a complete mess and the relationship was going downhill rather quickly.

Chris was silent, his head turned towards the ring instead of Eddie now.

Eddie sighed _‘shit’_ he wished he thought before he started mouthing off. It’s like there was a lever inside his head between his mouth and brain that kept him from hearing what he says to people until it was too late. He felt like such a rude pendejo. He was the main reason people were slowly starting to distance themselves from him, he just knew it.

“I’m so-“  His apology was suddenly cut off by a blood curdling scream that came from the ring.

Eddie’s head snapped up.”What the…” he turned his attention back to the two men in the ring.

Ambrose had Rollins cornered into the turn buckle. Ambrose was holding the other man’s head still with his hands as he sank his teeth into Rollins’ bottom lip.

“G-Get off of me!” Rollins screamed and shoved him but Ambrose wouldn’t budge.

Eddie didn’t think twice and jumped into the ring.

“Dean!” Eddie grabbed the young wrestler’s arms and pulled him back. It took a lot of strength but he managed to get Ambrose away from Rollins.

Chris got in the ring and went to check on the attacked wrestler that was now slumped against the turn buckle and poking at his now swollen lip. “You ok?” The Canadian asked with concern.

“Y-Yeah” Rollins stammered and glared at Ambrose over Benoit’s shoulder.”Crazy son of a bitch wanted to bite my lips off,” he said, blood trickling down his bitten lip.

Eddie looked the man he was still struggling to hold back in horror.

Ambrose had a scowl on his face.”Yeah well you shouldn’t have elbowed me in the eye, asshole!” Ambrose yelled and tried to lunge at Rollins again but Eddie still maintained a firm grip on the other man.

This wasn’t the first time Ambrose had an outburst like this. They happened every time he was practicing his in ring skills with someone else.

“Calm down, holmes it was just a botch.”Eddie said trying to calm the unstable wrestler.

Dean wasn’t listening, he kicked Eddie’s shin as hard as he could, making the Latino release him. He darted towards the weakened man in the corner of the ring.

Chris stood in front of Seth and shoved the dirty blond wrestler. Ambrose groaned when fell right on his ass.

“You put another hand on him and I’ll make sure you’ll never make a debut!”Chris yelled.

Ambrose scoffed and quickly got back on his feet, adrenaline still rushing through him.”Try me,gramps.” he got In Chris personal space, both men’s face inches away from each other.

Chris shoved Ambrose.”Might just will, kid.” he retorted and shoved the young wrestler again.

Just when Ambrose was about to raise his fist, Eddie got in between the two, separating them from each other.

“Enough!” Eddie yelled.”Ambrose get out of the ring, right now.”He ordered as he pointed into the direction the changing room was at.”I’ll speak to you later, ese. ”Eddie wanted to be stern but it came out a bit shakier.

Ambrose spat blood he still had in his mouth from biting Seth earlier onto the apron.”Fine…”he glared at Chris and rolled out of the ring.”If I was you I’d be careful, Benoit.” he was walking backwards, not taking his eyes off the Canadian.”No wonder Nancy doesn’t want to be with a stick in the mud like you.” he grinned, turning on his heel and walking away.

Chris’ face turned red from anger, “You little shi-“ the Canadian suddenly felt Eddie hold place his hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“Let the kid go, holmes.”

Chris raised a brow.”Let the kid go?”he said. “Did you just not hear what he said to me?!”The man shook his head.”You can’t keep treating that punk like a child, Eddie!”

The latino frowned.”He needs to learn respect…I can teach him that.”

Chris chuckled.”Respect? How can you teach him respect when you’re clearing talking to him about my personal life?”He threw the Latino’s hand off his shoulder.

Eddie furrowed his brow.”Wait what?”he crossed is arms, his own temper starting to rise.”I haven’t told him anything!”He exclaimed.

“Then how else would he know that?”Chris was fuming.

“How am I suppose to know, holmes?!”Eddie would never tell anyone something so personal.

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting so weird lately it wouldn’t surprise me.”Chris spat.

Eddie frowned at how venomous the words coming out the Canadian sounded.”Chris…”

“Just…leave me alone, Eddie.”Chris mumbled and got out of the ring.

Eddie watched as his best friend left, leaving him alone in the ring. He had to talk to Chris later, he knew that what he said earlier was messed up and Ambrose just added insult to injury.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie was putting on his jacket. He’d sat in the ring for a long moment, thinking about what the hell had just happened a few minutes ago. He couldn’t believe something Ambrose did sparked so many things in such a small amount of time.

Eddie had taken a bit more interest in Ambrose out of all the other guys on the small FCW roster. Sure, there were a lot talented Indy wrestlers on it, but the reckless blond stood out to him the most. There was something about Ambrose that intrigued him. He saw a lot of charisma and in ring talent in the man. Anyone could see the passion he had for the business but he was hard to work with. Ambrose was a danger to himself and others while he was in the ring. He got too violent and would throw real kicks, punches and well…bites at his opponents. Eddie would be lying if he said that the man’s violent acts didn’t horrify him sometimes.

He suddenly heard footsteps; he saw Rollins out of the corner of his eye. He had a disgusted look on his face as he walked towards the buildings exit.

Eddie sighed, he wished he could be more stern like Chris wanted him to be but he just couldn’t, especially with Ambrose.

He felt some sort of sympathy for the kid. He had a bit of an idea on how Ambrose grew up from what he heard from other people. So he kind of knew why Ambrose was acting the way he did towards others.

Eddie let out a deep breath. He was over thinking way too much lately. He zipped up his jacket and grabbed his bag.

He walked out of the building hoping to See Chris waiting for him by the low rider, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He breathed and was suddenly greeted by the awful smell of nicotine.

His nose scrunched up and he turned his head towards the source of the smell. He saw Ambrose, leaning against the buildings black wall with a cigarette between his lips. He covered his nose, god he hated that smell.

He pushed his disgust for the unpleasant smell aside and eyed Ambrose for a moment. Why hadn’t the younger wrestler left the place yet?

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”Dean said without looking at Eddie.

Eddie felt embarrassed for a moment. He probably looked rude staring at Ambrose.”Lo siento.”

Dean shrugged.”Don’t be.” he flicked the cigarette onto the floor and stomped it.”I shouldn’t be smoking here.”He pointed at the no smoking sign above his head.”But I just felt stressed s-“Dean was cut off by the Latino.

“You don’t need to explain, holmes.”Eddie chuckled.

Dean kept a straight face, “Just didn’t wanted get yelled at again. “He shrugged.”Chris looked like he was gonna tear me a new one,”

Eddie sighed.”He’ll get over, you’ll see. Just don’t provoke him.”

Ambrose smirked.”He started it by pushing me, man” the young wrestler didn’t look like he felt any remorse.

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose.”And you just like making fires worse, holmes.” he had to find a way to apologize to Chris.He also needed to find a way to control the other wrestler before something really bad happened.”How did you even know what was going on between him and Nancy?”Eddie asked.

Dean shrugged.”I just hear things. Rumors are always going around between the guys. “He said.”Besides everyone overhears your conversations with that toothless so of a bitch.”

Eddie didn’t know about that, maybe because he barely talked to the guys there only when they asked for advice or he was training them. He’d have to talk to them next week, he felt like he was dealing with teenagers.”Would it kill you to be more respectful?”He looked over at Ambrose.

Ambrose smiled widely.”Probably, it’s not my thing, Ed”

The Latino rolled his eyes at that.”I’ll put it on the list of things I need to teach you. “he said, “Did you see where Chris took off?”

“Dunno”

“Dean…”

The blond rolled his eyes, “I saw him get in Seth’s car, they left together. “He shrugged.”We should check out the news later because those two looked ready to kill a bastard.”

Eddie glared at Ambrose.”That bastard being you?”he said.

Ambrose laughed out loud like he’s just heard a great joke, “I aint a bastard they just poke my buttons,”

“Yeah,  whatever you say,loco.”Eddie said.”Doesn’t Seth always give you a ride?”

Ambrose frowned.”Yeah but looks like he won’t be talking to me for a while.”

Eddie sighed. Chris wasn’t going to talk to him in a while either.”You want me to give you a lift?”He asked Ambrose

Dean’s eye lit up like a little kid that just saw a bowl of candy.”I get to, like, ride in that?” he pointed at the purple low rider.  


Eddie raised a brow, amused by the childish behavior.”Yeah.”

Ambrose had an ear to eat smile.”Oh fuck yeah!” he ran over towards the convertible car and jumped in the passenger seat.

Eddie chuckled.”Easy, vato! You’re gonna break it!”He walked over and got in the driver’s seat.

Ambrose looked at the car with an amazed expression.”You think we could like go to a strip club and get a few babes in here? That would be so rad!”

Eddie felt his face go completely red.”I-I don’t think so, heremano…”

Ambrose cackled like hyena at Eddie’s blushing face, “I’m just kidding, but we should go out somewhere…”

“Maybe some other day, holmes.”

Ambrose huffed.”You’re such a drag, “he leaned back into his seat with his arms folded.

Eddie smiled. The other man seemed somewhat innocent when he acted this way. If Ambrose acted this way around everyone he probably wouldn’t get in so much trouble. The man confused Eddie, at one moment Ambrose looked angry and ready to bite someone’s head and others he was like this…he was hard to read.


	2. Take In A Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I taste you will we know  
> if love kills or makes you cold  
> tears you open, takes you home
> 
> You have the thing I love  
> but the fear in me is way too much  
> and why, open wide  
> one of us may be lost inside  
> me or you, one of us is going to need to die.
> 
> Me & Mr. Wolf by The Real Tuesday Weld

Eddie sat on his living room couch, some random show about wildlife playing on his TV screen. He sighed and sulked deeper in the cushions. He’d been spending most of his weekends like this. There wasn’t much for him to do. He didn’t have anyone to hang out with as of late. Rey was on vacation, Malenko hard a ton of work on his hands and Chris refused to speak to him ever since the incident that happened at the training facility about a week ago. His missed talking to the Canadian, he was the only person that wasn’t constantly occupied with something.

He was tired of doing nothing on his weekends….if that was even possible. He was always alone nowadays and he didn’t like that. Solitude was one of his worst enemies; it made him anxious and made him over think about everything.

The Latino couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said to Chris. He knew the Canadian was going through a rough situation and Eddie had only made him feel worse about it with his rude comment. He wondered if that was the reason he was alone now, his friends and family were probably getting sick of his loud mouth. He threw his head back and glared up at the ceiling, watching the fan. He watched how the blades quickly rotated, completely entranced by the device. A lot of thoughts were going through his head, some being darker than others.

The Chicano turned his head to the side, spotting a bottle of whisky sitting down on the lamp table next to the sofa. He’d bought it about a week ago when he was buying some groceries but never had the courage of actually opening it.

Eddie reached over for the bottle and picked it up, hesitantly staring down at it. He didn’t know why the temptation was growing so strong. He’d been clean for years and swore he wouldn’t even take a sip of the venomous beverage. Yet there he was, his hand slowly going towards the cap. A tiny sip wouldn’t hurt…would it?

The Latino jumped when he suddenly heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes when he realized it was just the alarm he had set.

He discarded the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, feeling a bit dirty that he actually thought about having the disgusting substance down his throat again.

Eddie got up from the living room couch and walked into the kitchen. He rummaged through one of the cabinets until he found a bottle of pills he was looking for. He glared at the bottle for a few minutes, he knew he needed to the anti depressants but he sometimes wished he could just throw them all down the drain. He didn’t like depending on the pills, but he also didn’t like the awful lonely feeling he constantly got.

He grabbed a glass of water and leaned on the kitchen counter. Absolute silence filling his ears. He hated being alone in the house, but he only had himself to blame for that. Ever since Vickie had left him, (something he didn’t resent her for) His loneliness started growing. It was his selfish ways and his addictions that had made her leave him. He didn’t have much interest in being in a relationship, not if he was going to end up hurting someone.

He looked down at the glass of water in his hand. He was probably going to drown in his own thoughts if he kept this up. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the water.

He turned the kitchen lights off and headed towards his bedroom. At least his thoughts didn’t bother him in his sleep.

Eddie stretched, his back cracking loudly.”Damn…”He whispered to himself. He flopped face first onto the untidy bed and closed his eyes. He grabbed a large pillow and hugged it against his chest, trying to get warmth from it.

The Chicano was just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone start to ring again. He groaned and grabbed the loud device that was right next to his head on the mattress.

He looked at the screen, the bright light emitting from it almost blinding him.”Que carajo?” Eddie mumbled when he noticed that it was Dean’s number.

He considered ignoring the call for a few seconds but it was late and it could probably be an emergency. He swiped the green answer button.”Hello?”

“Eddie! Thank god.”Ambrose yelled from the other end.

Eddie winced; the loud voice was almost ear piercing at this hour. “What’s up,loco?” he asked.

“I need to ask you a favor.”

Eddie raised a brow.”Yeah, what do you need?”He wondered why the hell Ambrose would call at two in the morning just to ask Eddie to do him a favor. The Lunatic had to have other people he could call instead of him.

Ambrose sighed. “Could I spend the night at your place?”

Eddie was confused now.”Why?”

“I kinda got in trouble at the bar earlier and long story short my car got towed…”Ambrose explained.

Eddie sighed. “Can’t you just catch a cab or walk back home?”The Latino asked. He was sitting up on the bed now.

Ambrose chuckled.”Um I don’t think any cabs will stop…not with how I look right now.”

Eddie didn’t even bother asking why.”How far are you from my house?”

“Like…right outside your door.”

“What.”

“Yeah, It’s kind of urgent.”

Eddie jumped off the bed and stormed towards the door. He opened it and was welcomed by the image of a bloody and beaten Ambrose.”What the hell, holmes?!” Eddie yelled.

Ambrose just smiled at him from where he was standing. His hands were in his jean pockets and he was leaning against the door frame. “Sorry, I told you it was urgent.” Dean chuckled, slightly slurring his words.

Eddie shook his head pushed his shock aside. It looked like the younger man took a hell of a beating.

“Get in.” Eddie stepped aside so Dean could get in the house. He eyed Dean with concern as he watched him walk in. Blood was dripping down the man’s lip and nose. It was all getting on his carpet, staining it.

Eddie could worry about the mess later.

“What the hell happened to you?” Eddie asked, closing the door behind him.

Dean was looking at his surroundings, not really listening to the Latino. “You got a nice place,Ed.” Dean said.

“You’re not answering my question, Dean.” Eddie frowned, crossing his arms against his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like I said,” He turned around to look at Eddie. The Latino was still standing close to the front entrance. “I got in trouble at the bar…”

“Did you get into a fight?”

Dean glared at Eddie, pointing at his face. “Waddaya think?”

“Porque? Why?” Eddie asked, walking up to Dean. He knew Dean got easily provoked, that’s why the young wrestler was always getting in trouble when he was training.

Dean shrugged. “He was gettin really handsy with my friend.” He said. “Asshole had it comin.”

Eddie raised a brow, “Really?”  He never thought Dean would be the type to defend others. The man always acted like he only cared about himself.

Dean frowned, “You don’t believe me?”  He mumbled ducking his head down. “Why’s it so hard to believe that I can do something decent?”

Eddie shrugged, “Maybe because you’re always acting like a pendejo.” Dean was never someone anybody trusted, he was always playing mind games with people at work just to mess with them and piss the off.

“Doesn’t mean I’m a complete ass,” Dean crossed his arms with a pout.

Eddie chuckled at the childish gesture, “Not saying you’re a complete ass, Loco.” The Chicano put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You just have to prove you aren’t.” He gave Dean a small smile.

Dean didn’t answer, shrugging Eddie’s hand off his shoulder. “I’ve tried,” The Lunatic muttered.

“Then you gotta try harder, holmes.” Eddie said, stepping away from Dean. He had faith in the young wrestler. The man had the talent most of the other guys would envy.

Eddie walked out of the living room. “Sit down I’ll be right back.” He yelled, disappearing into the hallway. He hated the size of the house, it was only him in it and the huge space just reminded him how lonely he actually was. He grabbed a first aid kit out of the bathroom and rushed back to Dean.

He found the Lunatic sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table coffee, remote control in his hand as he flipped through different TV channels. “Dude, there’s nothing to watch.” Dean whined.

Eddie shook his head and sat next to Dean on the couch.”Look at me.” Eddie ordered. Dean turned his head with a raised brow.”What’s that?” Dean asked voice full of curiosity.

“I’m gonna patch you up,” Eddie said. “In case you didn’t know your face looks like it got ran over.” Eddie laughed.

Dean chuckled, scratching his cheek.”Yeah, well I didn’t exactly win the fight.”He muttered.

“At least you tried, Loco.” Eddie ruffled Dean’s unkempt hair.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to clean up Dean’s bloody face and bandage it up. Dean didn’t seem to flinch or move away even when Eddie was being a bit too rough when he was trying to get dry blood off of him.

Dean poked at one of the bandages on his face and Eddie slapped the man’s hand away.”You gotta let that heal, Niño.” Eddie scolded. It took him too long to treat the other man’s wounds for Dean to just ruin the whole job.

“But it’s itchy.”

“Tough luck,”

Eddie leaned back on the couch cushions with a long sigh, he was still so exhausted and the pills were still in his system, making him sleepy.  

He kept himself from nodding off though. He looked up at Dean who seemed to have his eyes on something on his coffee table. “What are you looking at?” The Latino asked, his eyes darted towards the small table and he frowned.

Dean licked his lips, “Can I-Can I have a sip?” Dean asked, his eyes never leaving the whiskey bottle.

Eddie shook his head, “No drinking in my house, ese.” The Latino mumbled. He sounded a bit hypocritical since he nearly drank out of the damn bottle a few hours ago.

“You can’t have a bottle of Jack on the damn table and expect me to not take a drink.” Dean reached for the bottle but got slapped on the backside of his head. “What the hell?!” He yelled.

“I said no drinking.” Eddie grumbled. He knew that if that bottle was opened he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Fine,” Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

There was a long and awkward silence between the two men after that. Eddie looked up at Dean after a long moment; there was something that was still bothering the Latino. “Why did you decide to come to my place?” Eddie asked. “You must have other friends around here that would happily help you out.”

Dean looked over Eddie, a slight glint of hurt in the Lunatic’s eyes. “I got shitty friends,” The younger man said with a shrug. “Besides, your house wasn’t too far away from where I was.” He explained.

Eddie was about to ask about Dean’s friends but decided on not doing so. Dean looked like he’d gone through enough for the night. “Oh, Ok.”

“Hey,Eddie…”

“Que?”

“Do…Do you think I’m scum?”

Eddie looked at the other wrestler with wide eyes. “What?” Eddie didn’t understand where the random question had come from. “Why are you asking?” He furrowed his brow.

Dean laughed and shook his head, “Just forget about it. I was thinking out loud like an, ass.”

Eddie was still confused. The face Dean made when he asked was full of hurt. “Something bothering you, ese?” The Latino asked softly.

And that’s when he set something off.

Dean began to vent and talk about his personal life.Something Eddie wasn’t expecting from the other man. He seemed like a person that kept all his emotions bottled, which was true because the deeper the Lunatic got into his personal life the more Eddie could notice Dean’s voice cracking and tears start brimming in the blue eyes. It was an odd sight, Dean was usually a guy that acted all tough and didn’t give a shit about anybody else. But there he was, sobbing and talking about feeling alone.

Eddie couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the kid. It looked they were both going through the same ordeal, neither of the two had anyone to talk to so they felt completely deserted.

Eddie’s mouth slowly formed into a long frown. His heart aching as he heard Dean talk about his troubled childhood, he didn’t know the man had suffered so much while growing up. Eddie himself had grown up in a very loving home so he couldn’t really imagine what it was like for Dean growing up in such an abusive household.

He knew that the other man was pouring out everything; Dean was obviously still intoxicated from being at the bar earlier so he was just an emotional train wreck. It made Eddie wonder if ever got like that when he was drunk. Did Chris ever have to put up with him whining about his life?

That’s when he realized something. Dean probably didn’t have anyone to confide in and tell all these things to. Hell, this was probably the first time the other man ever opened up to someone.

So Eddie did what he thought was best. He listened to Dean.

He listened to everything the man wanted to get off his chest. All the stories from Dean’s childhood when he use to get picked on for being poor, the beatings he got from his mother and step father, how he got into drinking when he was a teenager and how he got into popping pills while he use to wrestled in Puerto Rico in his indy days. He was proud that Dean was able to stop taking the prescription pills all on his own without help, must’ve taken a lot of strength to.

Dean kept on talking for what seemed like hours and Eddie was starting to slowly understand why the wrestler acted the way he did. The man had a rough past that he doubted many people really knew the full story to. He wasn’t even sure if Dean had told him everything by the end.

There was point where Dean just couldn’t speak anymore, he began to sob uncontrollably and all Eddie could do was pull the kid into a tight hug. He managed to calm Ambrose down and he slowly peeled the man off of his body.

He let Dean sleep on the couch. The other man needed the rest after such a stressful night.

Eddie on the other hand just walked back into his bedroom. He lied in his bed and just looked at the all too familiar white ceiling.  He could hear Dean snoring in the living room, feeling jealous because he couldn’t sleep now.

* * *

 

Eddie drove Dean to work the next morning. He almost couldn’t wake up the hungover man, took him almost an hour to get him off the couch. It almost took him another hour to get Dean in the shower….and out.

Eddie parked his car outside of the small building. “You’re like a Niño.” Eddie grumbled, a bit pissed that they were both late. They had just arrived and he could already imagine how angry Regal was going to be at both of them.

Dean didn’t answer, he just rubbed his head. It was still pounding from all the drinks he’d had last night.

Eddie looked over at Dean. “See, that’s what you get for drinking the damn whiskey.” He spat before getting out of the low rider and slamming the door.

Dean got out soon after and followed Eddie. “You weren’t gonna drink it anyway.” Dean mumbled.

“Didn’t mean you had the right to drink it, pendejo!”  Eddie yelled and Dean just winced at the raised voice.

Eddie let out a deep breath and looked at Dean from over his shoulder. “Hurry up, if we’re lucky Regal won’t see us coming in late.” The Latino walked at a faster pace. Dean just dragged his feet and slowly followed him.

They walked in and it seemed like everybody was too distracted with their morning routine to notice them.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief and looked at Ambrose who’d just walked in through the door. The man had bags under his eyes and looked like he was going to drop dead on the floor at any moment.

“Dean,I want you to warm up and get in the ring with Seth.I need you two to work on your communication.” Eddie ordered, entering his coach mood.

Dean looked at him with a scowl, not liking what Eddie had just told him to do. “Can’t ya cut me some slack for today?” The Lunatic mumbled.

“Nope,” He patted Dean’s back and smirked at the taller man. “That’s what you get for drinking my whiskey,Loco.” Eddie walked away, laughing when Dean stomped away.

Eddie looked around and tried to see if Chris was around. He wanted to talk to the Canadian again, apologize for what he said.

A wide smile appeared on his face when he saw Chris giving instruction to a few of the guys in the ring. He approached the squared ring and jumped in. “What are we up to today, ese?” Eddie said, poking Chris’ side.

Chris slapped Eddie’s hand away and continued talking to the other wrestlers. Eddie frowned, and gripped his hand against his chest. “That hurt, Chris.”

The Canadian rolled his eyes. He could feel Eddie looking at him with big brown eyes. “Could you all give me a minute?” The Canadian said before dragging Eddie out of the ring with him.

“What do you want?” Chris snapped, looking down at the Latino like he was trash or worse.

Eddie frowned at Chris again, “I just wanted to talk to you, hermano.” The Latino mumbled, rubbing the hand Chris had slapped.

“Yeah? Well is about work?” Chris asked, still glaring down at Eddie. He had things to do and the Latino was just wasting his time.

Eddied looked down, staring at his sneakers. “No,I just wa-“

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” Chris interrupted with a growl.

Eddie grabbed the larger man’s shoulder before he could walk away, “But Chris I just want to-“ Eddie was suddenly shoved away, making him fall on the floor with a loud thud.

“I don’t care!” Chris shouted at the Latino. “Just leave me alone you’re fucking annoying.”

Eddie looked at Chris with wide eyes, the Canadian had never snapped at him like this. “I-I’m sorry…I just miss t-talking to you, amigo.” Eddie swallowed down the knot in his throat.

“You’re sorry?” Chris scoffed, shaking his head at the Latino. “You’re never sorry, Eddie. You’ll just end up pulling the same shit again.” Chris was still offended about the comment Eddie made about his relationship with Nancy, but that wasn’t the only thing that had been getting on his nerves. Each time Chris tried to help Eddie out he was just pushed away. He was just tired of his concern being treated like it was something bad when all he wanted to do was know what was wrong with Eddie. Because he knew that there was something off with the Latino, Eddie could act like he was happy around everybody else but that little facade never worked on him.

“But I am!” Eddie exclaimed, getting back on his feet. “I swear I won’t be an ass to you again, Chris.” He reached for his friend but Chris just moved away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” Chris yelled. “Just-Just don’t bother me again. I’m tired of putting up with your bullshit.” The Canadian growled before storming off.

“Chris…” Eddie whispered, watching as the Canadian left him behind. He knew this would happen, but he didn’t know it would hurt so much. ‘I deserve it for being an idiota’ Eddie thought.

Eddie cleared his throat not wanting to cry in front of the other wrestlers. He turned around to leave but bumped into someone’s chest. “Oye! Watch where you’re going, ese.” He yelled at the taller wrestler without looking up.

Dean laughed and ruffled the Latino’s short hair. “Not my fault you’re short.”

Eddie looked up at the bigger man. “Didn’t I tell you to go warm up?

“Couldn’t really concentrate with all the yelling,” Dean scratched the back of his head.” Don’t think anyone could. It was kinda like watching soap opera but live.”

Eddie glared at the Lunatic with a blush. He didn’t realize how loud the argument with Chris was until now. “You should mind your own business, Dean.” Eddie mumbled and walked away.

“Hey!” Dean grabbed Eddie’s arm and tugged him back.

“Ah! What?!” Eddie rubbed his shoulder and looked at Dean. “I’m not in the mood for your stupid jokes, ese!”

“Chris, was being a real douche.” Dean’s tone turned into a more serious one. “I don’t think you deserve to be treated like that, man.”

Eddie shrugged, “It’s none of your business,” He freed his hand from Dean’s grip.

“I got an idea!”

“What?”

“What if we just ditch FCW for today?”

Eddie gave him a bemused look. “Are you insane?” There was no way either of the two could just leave like that. Eddie had to work and Dean had to train. If either of the two got caught leaving the building they’d be in a lot of trouble.

Dean grinned at Eddie. “Oh, come on.” He put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “I know neither of us want to be here today. I’m hungover and you don’t want to put up with Chrissie’s attitude.”

Eddie shook his head. “We aren’t stupid teenagers, holmes. We could get in a lot of trouble for doing this.”  Dean was right, he did want to get out of the place but he had to work and couldn’t risk getting fired.

Dean shrugged, stupid grin not disappearing from his face. “What’s life without taking a few risks? Come on! You gotta loosen up a bit, relax.” The Lunatic voiced. “Regal didn’t even come today so who’s gonna stop us?” Dean asked.

Eddie bit down on his lip. He couldn’t believe that he was actually considering Dean’s crazy idea.

“Please? It’s no fun if I do this alone.” Dean begged, mustering the best puppy eyes he could.

Eddie sighed, feeling stupid for being convinced by Dean. “Esta bien,” Eddie mumbled. “But stop making that face it’s fucking weird.”

Dean’s smiled grew wider. “Great!” Dean exclaimed.

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “Only time I’m doing this,” He grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him out of the building with him. He had to get out before he regretted the decision.

It didn’t take long for them to get in the low rider and head back to the Latino’s house.

* * *

It wasn’t the last time the two would leave work together. They didn’t leave in the middle of the day (Eddie wasn’t able to take that sort of risk again) but it became a sort of everyday thing for Dean to go to the Latino’s place after work.

They wouldn’t do much.

Dean would go and they’d both talk for hours about whatever issues were bothering them or just have a conversation about random subjects they were both interested in.

They started to know one another with their talks. Eddie knew almost everything about Dean, where he went to school and the ridiculous stuff he would do as a child. And Dean started knowing a bit more about Eddie, his therapy sessions and all the pain his back was constantly in because of all the abuse it had taken in the ring.

Eddie never thought he would get so close to the other man. He basically saw Dean as a kid that needed protection, all the behavioral problems could be fixed if the right people were helping him out and Eddie would gladly help Dean with it all.

The Latino was probably the only one who had the patience to deal with Dean. The wrestler was always getting into trouble and he was the only that actually defended Dean when everyone else would just attack him.

Maybe it was him being biased since he started caring about the younger man’s well being. He felt a sort of fatherly affection towards the Lunatic.

Though Dean did have certain…affections Eddie wasn’t exactly fond of.

When Dean got drunk he would always get a little too handsy, always trying to get close to him and trying to touch him.

_“Eddieee, your face is so squishy….”Dean murmured as he sat on Eddie’s lap, cupping the Latino’s face with a big smile._

_“Dean,get off of me!”Eddie yelled, trying to push the heavier man off his lap. He suddenly felt the hold on his face tighten and he was forced to look into the blues._

_Dean frowned, “Why shudda I?” The lunatic slurred, sliding his hand up Eddie’s chest._

_“Get.off!” Eddie shoved Dean away._

Eddie didn’t even know how Dean had ended up in his lap. He was taking a nap on the couch and he suddenly saw Dean sitting on top of him, staring down at his face. It was weird and uncomfortable.

There were many occasions Dean would get like that and it always did a great job of making Eddie feel awkward.

He thought that was as far as Dean would go with his weird outbursts but he was mistaken. There were days where Eddie was busy explaining a move in the ring or talking to the other wrestler s and Dean would randomly come up to him and lick his cheek, leaving a disgusting trail of saliva.

The guys would stare while Eddie tried to clean the other man’s saliva off his face.

He guessed it was just the man’s way of teasing but he absolutely hated it.

“Eddie!”

‘Speak of the devil’ Eddie thought to himself before turning around. He saw Dean. The man was wearing his usual mischievous grin. Eddie could only wonder what the hell the Lunatic had in mind.

Dean clamped both hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “This day is almost over!”

Eddie raised a brow, “That’s what’s got you all excited, Loco?” The Latino asked.

Dean laughed, “Well, yeah but I got a really great Idea.” He said. “Wanna go to my favorite bar with me tonight?”

“What? But you know I don’t drink, Dean.”

“Yeah, well you don’t have to drink. I just want us to go somewhere different for tonight.”

Eddie stared at Dean for a long moment. “My apartment getting boring?”

Dean nodded, “Very fucking boring.” He replied.

Eddie thought about the offer for a moment. It was getting weird to always hang out with the younger wrestler at the same place every day.

“Yeah,Sure…I’m not drinking though.” Eddie said, it almost sounded like a warning. “And I trust you to not let me get drunk like a pendejo,”

Dean put his hand of his chest, “I promise,Ed.” He chuckled.

“Good .Now  get back in the ring.” Eddie order, shoving the young wrestler towards it.

“Wait!”

“What?”

Eddie suddenly felt Dean’s slimy tongue run across his left cheek. The Lunatic laughed hysterically and ran off.

“DEAN!”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this fic XD just got caught up with some personal stuff.

The smell of beer invaded the whole bar, the loud rock music playing while he watched a few bikers play pool from the table he was sitting at.  Eddie kept watching other people from afar, completely zoning out from what Dean was saying to him. All he knew was that the younger man was telling him some weird story about ending up getting high and lost at some strip club in Vegas, nothing really unusual when it came to Dean.  It wasn’t the weirdest story he told him and it really didn’t catch his attention. He wasn’t even sure why he accepted coming to the place with the Lunatic. He honestly felt nervous in such a crowded place, any glance or touch from a stranger enough to put him on edge.

He became introverted after retiring, rarely going out unless he had to see his doctor or those rare occasions he decided to have dinner with Chris, he did a lot of stuff that didn’t require him leaving the comfort of his home when he was with Chris. A movie night honestly sounded a lot better than the bar full of sketchy looking people. He didn’t get why Dean would like such an ugly looking place.

He suddenly felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, jumping up and turning around to look at Dean. He sighed, feeling stupid for letting something so small scare him like that.

Dean frowned, realizing Eddie wasn’t paying attention to his story. His friend had been oddly quiet ever since they got to the bar. “You even listening to me?” He asked, raising a brow when Eddie looked embarrassed.

Eddie looked up at Dean, scratching the back of his head. He felt pretty rude for ignoring Ambrose while he was speaking to him. “Sorry, I just don’t feel good, ese,” He said, being honest since he didn’t really feel that great. He would ask if they could leave if that didn’t mean being rude again.

“Why didn’t you speak up?” Dean gave Eddie’s back a hard slap and chuckled when the smaller man glared up at him. He grabbed the bottle of beer Eddie refused to touch.  “The best medicine is a nice cold bear,”

Eddie shook his head, shoving the beverage away from his face, the foul smell too close for his liking. He stopped drinking years ago and he wasn’t going to start again and risk a relapse just because Dean thought it was a good idea.

“What I say before we came here, loco? I’m not going to drink,” He said, being stern with the Lunatic so he took him seriously. He hated the bar and hated the temptation he got to drink every now and then since his worst enemy was surrounding him. He already despised himself for buying that bottle of Jack back when Ambrose stayed the night, grateful the other wrestler drank it before he gave in and did it himself.

Dean rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Eddie’s shoulder as he drank the rejected beet himself. “Don’t be such a grump. One beer ain’t gonna kill ya,” He took a long sip out of the bottle. “See? I’m still alive,”

Eddie tried to squirm away from Ambrose, not liking how close he was getting. He already felt uncomfortable in the shithole of a bar with so many people around them so he didn’t need Dean getting all touchy, especially since he knew the man was kind of drunk.

Eddie awkwardly smiled the whole tine though, not really having any other choice but to stay since Dean refused to let him go.

It had to be one of the most annoyingly boring days of his life. Having to hear a drunk Dean ramble on and on about stories he’d already heard thousands of times when they would hang out at his apartment. He gagged at the man’s breath that reeked of alcohol.

Then there was Dean trying to get him to drink again, being more persistent each time.  The younger man even ended up spilling the damn liquid on his shirt.

Dean drunk.

The noise.

The people.

It was all just a bit too stressful for him and his doctor did say to take slow steps if he was going to try doing something like this again. This wasn’t exactly slow and relaxing for him.

* * *

 

Eddie hated himself.

He really fucking hated himself and what his solitude made him do.

He was at the bar again, same music, same sketchy looking people and same Dean telling him stories he really didn’t give a damn about. It was as annoying as last time, but what else could he do? Chris wasn’t talking to him so hanging out with the Canadian was completely out of question and Dean didn’t exactly love the idea of watching netflix all day with him.

Dean liked going out and being in places like these. Eddie didn’t, being too close to temptation and constantly having to remind himself he couldn’t drink.

There was suddenly the absence of Dean’s voice and looked over where the younger man usually sat next to him. He was gone, only the leather jacket left hanging on the chair.

Eddie looked around, desperately trying to look for his trainee.

He would be damned if he was going to be left alone in the bar. Dean couldn’t have left, the man drove them there and he surely wasn’t going to abandon him.

Dean wasn’t anywhere he could see him and his anxiety was starting to go through the roof. He didn’t want to be left alone with so many shady looking people.

He looked around the large crowd of people, feeling dizzy at the idea of having to go through them just to look for Ambrose. He brushed his hair back, sweat trickling down his forehead as he tried to figure out what to do. God he really shouldn’t put himself in such stressful situations, he was gonna have a panic attack.

The Latino suddenly remembered about his phone and slid it out of his pocket. He dialed Dean’s number and impatiently tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his friend to pick up.

He furrowed his brow when he felt the table vibrating, eyes widening when he saw Dean’s phone on the table.

Eddie shoved his phone back in his pocket and huffed, “Hijo de su…”he grumbled, forgetting his anxiety for a few minutes and replacing it with anger.

After a few minutes of mentally preparing himself, he got up, shoving past a few people as he tried to look for Dean. The feeling of being yelled at and shoved back made him feel horrible and he started feeling dizzy again.

He stopped for a few minutes, standing in a small area that wasn’t too crowded so he could breathe. He felt a few people ask him if he was alright but he couldn’t reply. He took a deep breath, composing himself and going back to looking for Ambrose. He walked a bit slower now, wishing he took his pills before coming.

“Get off me!”

Eddie turned his head when he heard someone yelling, sounding like they were scared of something.

The Chicano slowly followed the sound of the screaming, coming to a sudden halt when he found the person causing so much noise.

It was a girl, probably in her early 20s with a guy forcefully grabbing her waist and pressing her against their body. It was obvious she was scared to death and really uncomfortable with the man’s advances.

That wasn’t exactly the only thing that caught his attention as he walked up to the scene, narrowing his eyes when he saw a familiar figure.

He was even more disturbed when he realized Ambrose was the man that was forcing himself onto the poor girl.

He felt furious, running up to Dean and grabbing his shoulder, shoving him away from the girl when he tried to kiss her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, loco?!” Eddie growled, standing in front of the young girl so she wouldn’t be close to the Lunatic anymore.

Dean scowled; annoyed by how much of a killjoy the trainer was being today. He finally found someone to have a little fun with and Eddie had to go and ruin it like some over protective father.  “What? I can’t have any fun now so you’re cockblocking me,” He snarled, clenching his fists.

Eddie just glared up at the taller man, not letting someone half his ages intimidate him so easily. “She has no interest in you, Ambrose,” He glanced over his shoulder, watching the girl run off to a table where he guessed all her friends were sitting. He looked back at Ambrose and crossed his arm against his chest. “She was scared of you,” He muttered. Wondering what else happened that she was so horrified. He sighed, not really wanting to imagine what would’ve happened if he hadn’t got there before things escalated.

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and returned the glare Eddie was giving him. “Yeah, well, the bitch was asking for it,” He mumbled, shoving past Eddie and going back towards their table.

Edie stood there for a few minutes, in complete shock over what he just heard Dean say. He couldn’t believe he honestly thought that way.

Eddie slowly followed younger man back, feeling a bit uneasy around him after that.

Hey headed back home after Dean had a few more drinks and some dumb conversation about baseball with some random guy he bumped into.

He didn’t let Dean stay at his place that night.

* * *

 

_/3 weeks later/_

Eddie was helping Roman with some submission maneuvers in the in the ring, the man still having a lot to work on compared to the rest of the rookies. He partnered the younger wrestler up with Cesaro since the bald wrestler had a bit more knowledge than Roman so he could help out.

Eddie climbed up on the rope and sat down on them, watching the two and yelling at every now and then at Roman when he messed something up.

He hadn’t been the best mood the past few weeks. Not having anything to do other than work and stay home all day watching shitty movies on TV.

The Latino had become use to Dean’s presence after hanging out with him so much , but he’d stopped talking to him after what happened back at the bar a few weeks ago.

Dean’s attitude slowly changed from charmingly innocent to just plain weird and a bit creepy. He wanted to help Dean out so he wasn’t such an outcast amongst his peers at FCW but it was hard to when the man lacked all kinds of restraint. I was almost like he acted based on his instincts instead of thinking things through. It really wasn’t a mystery why so many people were put off by the kid.

It didn’t really mean he was give up on him, he was sure he could still do a lot to help him.

He sighed, not understanding why he always had to care so much about other people. Maybe Chris was right when he use to tell him it was best not to get involved in other people’s lives.

Eddie was still busy watching Roman when he felt eyes burning holes in his back. He furrowed his brow, sensing it came from behind him.

He slowly turned his head, raising a brow when he saw Dean just standing next to a few weights from afar and glaring at him with a look he lacked the proper words to describe because he’d never seen someone look at him like that before.

The blue eyes felt cold, sending a bit of a shiver down his spine. It was almost like the look an insane serial killer would give his next victim.  Maybe it was just him overreacting but the look unnerved him in every way possible.

Dean could look really dark when he was pissed off and that always worried him since the blond was always unpredictable.

The Chicano looked away, starting to feel uncomfortable since Dean wouldn’t stop looking at him even after he’d caught him and they’d made eye contact.

Eddie tried to shake off the feeling, trying to ignore the way he could still feel eyes on him.

He looked down at his watch when he heard it beeping, realizing he had his lunch break soon.He stopped Roman and Cesaro, and telling them they could take a break while he ate his lunch.

Eddie kept his gaze down as he walked over to the break room to get the sandwich he made earlier in the morning before heading out. He couldn’t get the look Dean was giving him out of his head, still making him pretty uneasy.

He wasn’t paying much attention to what or who was in front of him, nearly tripping over when someone caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

Eddie blushed from embarrassment, probably looking like an idiot in from of most of the trainees that were close by. “Sorry, I wasn’t really looking where I was going,” He apologized, moving away from the person who helped him. He looked up, smiling when he saw it was Chris.

He was honestly surprised Chris didn’t yell at him for being a clumsy idiot. It had been days since they even interacted so this made him really happy. He tilted his head, noticing the Canadian kept staring at him with what he could only describe as a sad look.  “Something wrong, ese?” He asked, his smile slowly fading.

Chris didn’t respond, he just walked off without a word. It confused Eddie, sensing something must be wrong.  He knew the Canadian better than anyone else and the man needed to get something off his chest.

A part of him wanted to follow him and ask what was wrong but he decided against it. Knowing Chris would look for him if he wanted to talk. He reluctantly walked in the opposite direction so he could have his lunch. Everyone acted weird towards him and he was starting to get sick of it.

* * *

 

Eddie really needed to stop preparing himself such big sandwiches each morning. They were great and hit the spot but he was going to start gaining weight if he kept it up.

He played around with the toothpick in his mouth, walking around the small building and trying to look for Roman since he still hadn’t finished with the other wrestler.

Eddie frowned, Roman being no where he could see him. It pissed him off when someone he was training ran off somewhere and he couldn’t find them. It made him feeling like he was babysitting a bunch of grown men.

The Latino ended up going back to the ring they were training in, maybe he was there.

He groaned when he saw him working with Chris instead of him. He honestly didn’t think he took so long so Chris could just replace him like that.

He grumbled Spanish curses under his breath and walked off. He wasn’t going to make a fuss about it, Chris would probably punch him in the face for getting pissed over something so stupid. He frowned, trying to look for someone else he could help so he didn’t look like a lazy bastard.

He started growing frustrated; each time someone would refuse his offer to help them. It made him feel useless.

Then he came to halt when he noticed Seth and Dean far away from everybody in one of the dark corners of the training area. An area no one liked training in since the lights were broken and it was just hard to work in.

He kept observing them from afar, not like he was doing anything wrong by watching the two. He just didn’t like it when Dean was alone with other people. He always liked pestering Seth from what he noticed from just watching them interact with each other; it wasn’t small things like a snide comment or shove either. Dean was constantly hurting the two toned wrestler in the ring and saying extremely hurtful stuff just to make the younger man feel bad.

It was something he was always trying to get Dean to stop doing, not wanting a talent like Seth to be scared off by the Lunatic.

He narrowed his eyes when Dean shoved Seth, leaning in and whispering something completely inaudible to him. All he knew was that Seth looked horrified and wanted to be far away from Dean.

His went wide when the blond suddenly slapped Seth across the face and knocked him over from the sheer force.  “Hey! Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, ese?!” The Latino shouted, making both of the rookies look over at him.

Eddie grabbed the back of the Lunatic’s shirt, tugging him off of Seth and throwing him on the ground. He ignored the rage coming of Dean and turned around to check on Seth, shaking his head when he saw the kids cheek swelling up and bruising. “Fucking hell…” He muttered.

Dean suddenly grabbed the Latino’s shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him. “Why don’t you mind your own damn business? This is between me and Seth,” The Lunatic looked over at his friend with a smirk. “Right?” He rolled his eyes when Seth just hid behind Eddie.

Eddie wrapped an arm around Seth’s shoulder so he felt somewhat protected, “I told you what would happen if you kept messing with him,” He snarled, reaching his breaking point after so many days of going through shit. He was tired and wasn’t going to put up with anyone’s bullshit anymore.

Dean shook his head, cocky smile immediately going away and he shook his head frantically. “No no no! You can’t tell Regal about this! “He stopped Eddie before he could walk away from him.

“You need a wakeup call, amigo, and I can’t just let your behavior slid. You either take this shit seriously or leave,” Eddie spat, being harsh but it was something he had to do to get Dean to realize his childish and erratic actions had to stop.

“But I-I, Eddie, you can’t do this to me!” Dean reached out from the Latino but his hand was just roughly pushed away.

Eddie glared angrily at the Lunatic, not saying a word and just leaving while tugging Seth behind him. Regal knew the way Dean was acting, giving Dean one last chance to redeem himself. The man told him to immediately report any weird behavior and he held back on doing so out of sympathy until now. He could put up with Dean being an odd guy but he wasn’t going to let him hurt other people.


End file.
